Human-Ghost
A Human-Ghost, sometimes called "Half-Ghost" or a "Halfa", is a fictional species in the Danny Phantom's Universe. It is a hybrid between Human and Ghost, with the ability to change to and from said species and use the majority of ghost powers. History/Origin Though the first human-ghost we see in the series is Danny Phantom, the main character in the show, he is not the first one to come into existence. Instead,Vlad Plasmius, who was caught in the blast of Jack Fenton's prototype Ghost Portal in college, gained both a disease known as Ecto-Acne as well as his ghost powers twenty years earlier. Danny would go on to suffer a similar accident inside the completed Ghost Portal, and would become a half-ghost, but without the ecto-acne. Characteristics One main characteristic of Human-Ghosts is that they can shift between human to ghost forms at their own accord. This transformation, usually back to the human form, can also be triggered through exasution or lack of experience, as Danny did in his first fights. As a hybrid species, Half-ghosts' DNA is a combination of Human DNA and Ectoplasm, as the result of the exposure to high levels of ghost energy. Hybrids can utilize the majority of their powers while in human form, but in order to use them to their full potential must change into ghost form, a transformation Danny dubs "Going Ghost". The Human-Ghosts can be almost as or even more dangerous than a typical ghost, with equal if not above average levels of power and use the advantage of their human side against defenses like ghost shields. They also seem to have certain immunity to several ghostly effects, like Ember’s hypnotic music. Unfortunately, Halfas are vulnerable to other ghost weaknesses like Blood Blossoms or Ecto-ranium, and are able to be controlled by Freakshow’s Crystal Ball Staff. How to become a Human-Ghost There are only four known ways to become a human-ghost: * Way #1: Standing in front or inside of a ghost portal when it's activated, as both Danny and Vlad did. According to the show's theme song, Danny's "molecules got all rearranged" as they merged with the ectoplasmic energies of the ghost portal, granting him his half-ghost status. * Way #2: By wishing said powers from the ghost genie Desiree, as Tucker did in the episode What You Want. Despite fitting qualifications for the species, however, Tucker seemed to not be a "true" halfa, his jealousy and anger growing stronger in turn with his powers and eventually transforming him into a green ghost-monster with no control of his own actions. * Way #3: By being born as a human-ghost, like the clone Dani Phantom. * Way #4: By being shot by many ghost rays simultaneously. This is how Danny gets his powers back in the episode Phantom Planet, although the circumstances would likely be impossible to recreate. Weaknesses The Human-Ghost share many weaknesses of a normal ghost, including: * Ecto-ranium: A unique anti-ghost element, with negative effects only able to be felt by ghosts. * Blood Blossoms: Blood-red flowers with anti-supernatural properties, used by John Fenton Nightingale (an ancestor of the modern Fentons) to hunt witches and ghosts. * Anti-ghost Weapons: Although anti-ghost weapons are harmless to typical humans, half-ghosts can be affected by them in either form. * Fenton Ghost Shield: A half-ghost cannot phase through a ghost shield while in ghost form, though a strong half-ghost can enter or exit while in human form. Variations will disallow Going Ghost while within the shield and electrocution upon contact.